


Sex Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, takao is actually embarrassing im embarrassed for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is 'slightly less of a virgin' than Midorima apparently, but that doesn't really matter because he's just as helpless when it comes to their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Gods

"Ah, Shin-chan..." Breathed Shutoku's point guard as he left the lips of said teams ace shooter in order to breathe for the first time in minutes; "Do you think that maybe, y'know, that we should," he outstretched his left arm and pointed at the ceiling before putting on a deep, game show host like voice and saying, "take this to the next level?!"  
  
Midorima, whose large, well cared for and moisturized hands were still firmly on his smaller boyfriend's waist and were in no hurry to be removed any time soon, looked up at the ceiling, following the long slender line of Takao's pale arm. He quickly looked back down when he realised it was only for effect and there was actually nothing above them. A blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire.  
"Fool," muttered the taller boy who quickly adjusted his glasses in a poor attempt to conceal his embarrassment for falling for such a stupid gesture.  
"Shin-chaaan!" Cried Takao, moving quickly so that he was sat on his own calves and his hands fell naturally on his boyfriend's broad chest: "I want to have _sex_ with you. I want to give my body to you and for us to unite and become _one_ in a mess of sweat soaked sheets! Like Edward Cullen and Bella Swan! Or, or like Anastasia and Christian Grey!"  
"In both of those poorly chosen examples which one am I, Takao?" Questioned the ace, quirking a brow at his boyfriend's imaginative choice of characters.  
"Bella and Ana obviously but stop avoiding the question, _Shintarou,_ _dearest_ ," breathed Takao, looking up into the endless green eyes of his on and off court partner; "Or are you too much of a virgin to do so?"  
"Unless I am mistaken, _Kazunari_ , you are also a virgin."  
"Well, yeah, but I know for sure that I've watched a lot more porn than you have so... _Technically_ I am less of a virgin than you."  
"That," said Midorima through a long, drawn out sigh, "is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." 'Honestly,' he thought; 'the things I have to deal with.'  
"Uuugh! Shin-chan you are so much hard work!" Moaned Takao, lifting his hands to his head and looking up at the ceiling in despair. "How about I put it in your terms, then. I love you a lot," he paused to peck sloppily at Midorima's lips; "and I trust you with my ass and I want us to _mate like wild animals_."  
"Well, _technically_ we wouldn't be 'mating' since neither of us can conceive."  
Takao climbed into the others lap at this point and straddled him, spreading his legs wider than needed and pressing his crotch closer than wanted against Midorima's firm abdomen. "You are such a _nerd_ ," he whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly as his gaze lowered from Midorima's eyes to his lips; "and it _turns me on_."  
"Say one more stupid thing," Midorima deadpanned, his hands softly cupping Takao's firm rump, "and I will just leave."  
Twisting slightly to look at the large hands that now held his ass captive Takao smirked and wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and curling the base of his back in order to push against the other's grip more. "That's not what your hands are sayin'."  
"No?" Said the green-haired boy whose voice showed no sign of him either enjoying or hating the situation; "what are they saying then?" He added, trying his best to sound as sexy as possible and pulling Takao even closer into him, his hands squeezing his backside tenderly.  
"Well it feels like they wanna investigate a little further to me..." He replied with a smirk upon his thin lips as he tangled four fingers and a thumb in the hair on the back of Midorima's head.  
"Hmm... Maybe."  
"What do you mean _maybe_?!" Half shouted Takao with an expression of such utter shock and dismay that Midorima actually gave into a little chuckle. " _Maybe_! Oh my God! That isn't sexy at all, Shin-chan. You need to be decisive and, and _firm_ with me!"  
"You said I was Bella and or Anastasia and neither of those characters are decisive or firm, Takao."  
"Fine! If you care so much about that _you_ can be Christian Grey," the smaller boy shot back with the cutest pout he could muster. It did not affect Midorima in the slightest.  
“Takao, could we just get on with this now,” he said, his hands that still rested on the smaller boy’s ass slid down under said boy’s thighs and squeezed them in anticipation; "before I change my mind."  
Takao grinned and kissed Midorima’s cheek before loudly exclaiming that they should leave the confines of the sofa and head upstairs to his bed instead. As he was leading the taller boy (who, by now was somewhat regretting agreeing to this) he continued to say that he’d bought protection earlier in the week to be safe too, (“Takao, I do not have any diseases.” “I just don’t want your cottage cheese in my ass on the first time, Shin-chan.”) and that he was sure that Shin-chan would love the colour he had picked out specially.  
It was neon green and Midorima made it very clear that he did not approve of the colour as Takao tried his best to hold back a laugh.  
“Ooh, Dr. Midorima, sir, I really am not well,” said Takao as he lay down on his bed in a melodramatic fashion, his hand coming up to his forehead where it lingered for a moment.  
“... What?”  
“Jeez, Shin-chan you dummy, its foreplay you're supposed to just play along!”  
"That... Is the second ridiculous thing you've said in the past five minutes," mumbled Midorima as he reluctantly leant over Takao, pressing his perfectly taped left hand fingers to his neck and taking his pulse, which he found was much higher than average. He sighed before carrying on: "hmm, tell me about your symptoms then."  
"Well, Doc," said Takao who was quickly reddening from the feel of Midorima's hot breath on his face and his fingers pressing firmly on his neck; "my heart keeps beating really fast and then slowing suddenly and skipping beats..." Takao's breath hitched as his lover's cold fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and began to work the material up and eventually over his head like a child unwrapping a sweet. Takao noticed as he peered at the eyes hidden behind Midorima's that the glassy orbs were now darker, clouded with what he assumed, and hoped, was lust.  For a total virgin he was strangely fast acting.  "Shin-ch -"  
"Do continue, Kazunari. What are your other symptoms, if any?"  
It wasn't like the two hadn't seen each other in the near nude before. Even in the times where they were just friends instead of an item, it was normal for them to see the other's body scarcely covered and sweaty from practice so Takao was surprised to see Midorima's reaction at the unveiling of his torso.  
His gaze no longer lingered upon his face but on his chest, his collarbones and the intimate, soft skin of his inner arms. His large hand pressed firmly down on his soft stomach, creating a pressure on the precious organs concealed inside. Takao was sweating.  
"I've been having trouble sleeping too, Doctor, I keep thinking about this one person... And I feel so light whenever I'm around them... It's killing me, Doc," he keened up into Midorima and whined loudly, giving into the porn star like expression that'd been dying to take over Takao's face since he first lay down.  
It was Midorima's turn to falter as he watched the work of art on the smaller boy's face and felt the slight arch of his back under him. "It sounds like," he paused to breathe after he realised he'd forgotten to do so for the last few seconds; "... it sounds like to me that you're in love, Kazunari."  
"Oh, Shin-chan, _please_ ," purred Takao, sweat beading at his hairline and his cheeks flushing a glorious spring pink making Midorima's cock twitch and harden in his boxers. He mentally cursed the boy beneath him for having him wrapped so tightly around his little finger.  
"Undress me, now."  
  
Takao sat up quickly and Midorima moved to straddle his lap, his stiffening member, captive inside his jeans, pushed against the other's as he rose. A small shiver passed down his spine which was quickly followed by another as Takao pulled off his t-shirt, his knuckles grazing his firm abs as he did so. A tiny moan passed the shooting guard's moist lips as the button of the jeans he now loathed was undone, quickly followed by the satisfying ' _zzzp_ ' of the zipper being unzipped.  
"Shin-chan, I can't get your pants off while you're on top of me, you'll have to move."  
"Right, right," he replied quickly, sense coming back to him for a moment as he quickly and rather expertly dismounted Takao and slipped out of the infernal clothing while Takao did the same as he lay on the bed. Whereas Midorima, mindful that he was in Takao's bedroom and not his own, took the time to fold both his t-shirt (which had been hanging off the side of the mattress from where Takao had put it) and his jeans: Takao, on the other hand, threw both items of his clothing across the room. They landed in a heap near the door and were followed by two scrunched up white cotton socks, one of which bounced gracefully off Midorima's head before landing in the pile. Takao laughed. Midorima did not.  
  
"Hurry up, big man," cooed Takao as he began to palm his erection through the fabric of his boxers; "haven't got all day.""Where did you put the, uh, the condom?"  
"Desk," sighed Takao who was now growing impatient. "Shiiin-chaaan... It's no fun touching myself when you could be doing it for me."  
Midorima gulped. Hard. The condom nearly slipped from his grasp as he picked it up and he mentally diagnosed himself as utterly batty. "Stop that," he said in a demanding tone as he spun on his heels and strode back over to the bed (which was easier said than done while sporting a fully fledged boner) equipped with the embarrassing neon green rubber.  
Takao's hands wandered from his package to his nipples which he teased lovingly while Midorima desperately fiddled with the condom; trying with all his might to get the damn thing open. It would not co-operate.  
  
"Takao, I need scissors," he said gruffly in annoyance after a good minute of him trying and failing to open the wrapper.  
"You can't use scissors, you dummy. You might put a hole in it," said the slightly-less-of-a-virgin as he reached up and snatched the small green package from Midorima's fingers. He tore it easily and pulled out the slimy, somewhat foul smelling latex hat before handing it back to Midorima who, in turn, sat back on the bed and took out his slowly wilting dick. Takao looked over and wolf whistled which, of course, made the green carpeted boy blush a vicious crimson and shudder.  
"Hurry up and put it on, Dr. Shin, I want it in me already," whined the spectator. Midorima's cheeks flushed even more viciously and he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.  
"How, exactly, do you put this on?" He questioned, examining the foreign plastic in his fingers closely. Takao scoffed and held out his hand for it like a kid about to receive pocket money.  
"You have to put it on like it's a little sombrero," he said, adjusting his grip on the condom and slipping the rim of it around Midorima's throbbing cock. The owner of said cock flinched and tightened every muscle in his well toned body at once. "And pinch the top as you roll it down," muttered Takao to himself as he slipped his hand around the shaft before him and rolled down the 'sombrero'. Midorima, who at this point felt like a child who could not yet tie his own shoelaces, glanced to the side as Takao slipped out of his boxers and flung them towards the pile near the door.  
"Fuck me, Shin-chan," Takao purred into the larger's ear as he crawled back across the bed to him on all fours; "fuck me and don't stop until you impregnate me."  
"Don't be stupid, Takao, that's imposs -"  
"That's the _point_ ," hissed the smaller as he gripped Midorima and pulled him backwards so that he was above him on all fours and gazing down upon his face.

Midorima swallowed thickly and spread Takao's milky thighs with one hand and used his other hand to guide his aching cock towards the slightly wet looking puckered entrance to his boyfriend. He hesitated for a moment before pushing against it slightly, feeling the tight, strong muscle give very slightly and allow the very tip of himself to grace Takao with it's presence.  
Takao however, winced and gasped through his teeth at the intrusion - at which Midorima instantly removed himself, put a hand on the other's pale shoulder and asked if he was alright.  
  
"Fuck," said Takao under his breath. "I forgot I need prepping. I don't have any lube either so, uh," he paused for a moment to think, trying to recall some of the videos he'd watched beforehand to find a solution to their predicament before: "spit," he said triumphantly; "that should work."  
Midorima grimaced - horrified and aroused at the sight of Takao coating his slim fingers with saliva before, with no delicacy or grace, shoving one of two slickened digits into his ass. The boy before him moaned and gasped quietly as if he had not expected it to hurt him in the slightest. Midorima wondered what it was about the lewd boy he'd fallen so hard over, but before he knew it his hand was caressing his cock as Takao pushed in the second of his fingers and began to scissor himself; moaning breathily and shaking slightly at the foreign sensation.  
" _Kazunari_ ," Midorima whined, his voice breaking halfway through saying the name he rarely uttered; " _please_."  
Takao's heart stopped and his fingers stopped moving for a second. His brain was switching to auto pilot and he was certain that he'd never been more turned on and that Midorima had never been sexier.  
"By all means," he croaked, lying back flat again against the mattress and removing his fingers from his ass.  
  
Midorima hastily repeated his actions of spreading Takao's thighs, taking a moment to squeeze at them only to find they were much firmer than they looked. He pressed the tip of his dick at the warm hole once again and was pleasantly surprised as it opened up easier than before. Takao still tensed and gasped a little, and while the thought of hurting him rattled Midorima, he figured that Takao himself would tell him if they needed to stop. There was no point in pussy footing around the task at hand, he decided as he edged deeper into the boy.  
There was a constant 'aaahing' from the beautiful boy below him who was now gripping the sheets and mewling like his life depended on it.  
"H-hey, Shin-chan," moaned Takao as he pushed down on the meat invading his innards; "please start moving already."  
That was all the encouragement he needed as he began to slowly move, thrusting shallowly into his partner's round ass, exciting a new, interesting sound with each deeper thrust. He wasn't sure about curiosity killing the cat (not that he'd especially mind that) but it was definitely killing the basket ball star.  
"Ah, jeez, ah, Shint'rou, slam dunk your balls against my hoop ahh!-lready," gasped Takao between increasingly harder thrusts - the air getting knocked out of his lungs with each piercing movement.  
"Shut up," replied the ace behind gritted teeth and closed eyes. Still, Midorima did as he was told and thrust hard and deep enough for his crown jewels to slap very unsexily against Takao's ass, the sound of which made Midorima sick to his stomach when paired along with the squelching sounds that'd already started and as he continued to pummel Takao (even though both boys would look back upon the event and find that Midorima was giving only _half_ of what he would do in the future) he tried his very best to concentrate on the boys increasingly loud cries and odd sexual mumbles which mostly seemed to be horrible sexual ball puns. It was starting to get harder to hear said cries as his breathing got heavier and his pulse hammered noisily in his ear. He felt himself get closer - the muscles in his taught belly getting tighter as he began to double over the top Takao with pleasure. His left hand moved from the boy's hip to his weeping cock, and as the water that'd collected in Takao's eyes began to trickle down the side of his head and the saliva he hadn't had a chance to swallow began to do the same, Midorima began to both jack off his boyfriend and thrust erratically until the both came, seconds apart and dizzy.  
The whole actual thing had lasted just over a minute and now the two exhausted, sweaty boys gave in to fatigue and untensed their bodies, collapsing like ragdolls.  
  
Placing a sloppy, tired kiss on the side of Takao's gross, dribbling mouth, Midorima eased himself out of the ass he had no doubt bruised and sat on the edge of the bed. It was sweetly silent save for Takao's laboured breathing beside him.  
Takao had not moved from the position he'd been in when Midorima had left with the intention of removing the now extremely uncomfortable dick sombrero and cleaning himself and his dripping left hand up. When he returned, his breathing had visibly softened and when Midorima lay back down beside him he found that his pulse had relaxed too, and if the ace had not known better he would've supposed the boy was asleep.  
"Ne, Shin-chan, say something sexy," mumbled Takao as he rolled onto his side and lazily half-wrapped an arm around Midorima's wide chest.  
"Hmm," said Midorima; "well, that's easy. Takao Kazunari."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this on my phone at 2am. Also, about the condom sombrero's - thats something I was told in sex ed and I found it pretty funny. Sorry for any second hand embarrassment you might have got from this, it is pretty cringeworthy |･ω･｀)  
> \- Robo.


End file.
